


Доохотились

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, James Bond (Craig movies), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Unreliable Narrator, fandom Galactic Empire 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: После событий, описанных в миди команды WTF Galactic Empire 2019 «Охота на Туунбака. Столкновение», в жизни директора Кренника и коммандера Фитцджеймса произошло много хорошего. И ещё больше плохого.





	Доохотились

**Author's Note:**

> All hail grand-beta [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)
> 
> AU по отношению ко всем использованным канонам, автор вдохновился миди команды WTF Galactic Empire 2019 «Охота на Туунбака. Столкновение» и фильмом «Черное море», в котором снимались игравший Орсона Кренника Бен Мендельсон и игравший Джеймса Фитцджеймса Тобиас Мензис. Тот факт, что их персонажи там не пересеклись, автор считает позорным упущением. В фике присутствует намёк на кроссовер с «Доктором Кто».

— Мистер Льюис! Мистер Льюис! — донесся сквозь толпу оклик. Никто не обернулся. — Мистер Льюис! — сделал еще одну попытку мужской голос.

Через несколько секунд тот, кого пытались окликнуть, почувствовал укол в плечо и обернулся, успев увидеть знакомое, но совершенно точно неожиданное лицо. Потом он обмяк и плавно опустился на руки того, кого не ожидал увидеть. Тот поднял глаза, оглядел безразличную толпу и потащил свою добычу в припаркованную в ближайшем переулке машину.

Произошло все в слепой зоне одной из камер наблюдения и слишком далеко, чтобы на записях с других камер можно было доподлинно разобрать, как седой мужчина среднего роста всаживает шприц более молодому и высокому.

***

— Быть этого, блядь, не может. Просто не может. Не бывает!

К Фитцджеймсу медленно возвращалось сознание. Голова болела, бок покалывало, как будто он долго лежал в неудобной позе. Над головой кто-то ругался смутно знакомым голосом и не верил:

— Ты, блядь, просто не можешь быть им, мудила! Не можешь, слышишь ты меня?!

— Слышу, — выдавил Фитцджеймс, поморщившись от мерзкого ощущения в горле, и открыл глаза. — Кренник?!

— Блядь, — убито сказал опознанный и с размаху сел на небольшой стул, стоявший прямо перед тем местом, где лежал Фитцджеймс.

— Что случилось, Кренник? — спросил тот. — Мне показалось, я увидел тебя в толпе... Ты похитил меня?

Кренник молча смотрел на него. Фитцджеймс попытался встать на разъезжающиеся ноги, кое-как оперся на стену и огляделся.

Помещение походило на склад или погреб — единственная лампа немного в стороне от места, где они оба находились, какие-то стеллажи по стенам, слишком темные, чтобы можно было разглядеть их содержимое.

В свете лампы Кренник выглядел хуже, чем в момент их расставания. Он поседел, некоторые морщины казались шрамами, а общий благополучный флер высокопоставленного управленца сменился каким-то странным напряжением, готовностью немедленно выстрелить или ударить. Сейчас он исподлобья смотрел на Фитцджеймса, готовность никуда не исчезла, но голос прозвучал обреченно:

— Как, блядь, как ты мог оказаться тем мудаком?

— Каким именно мудаком, Кренник? И вообще, что ты тут делаешь? Как ты вообще сюда попал? — Фитцджеймс сглотнул сухим горлом и поморщился еще раз. — У тебя тут воды не найдется?

Кренник махнул рукой в сторону стеллажей, потом поднялся, поймал едва не упавший пистолет и сам протянул Фитцджеймсу бутылку минералки. Тот благодарно кивнул, отпил, закашлялся, снова потянулся к горлышку.

Выглядел он ненамного старше, чем Кренник запомнил, все еще темные волосы аккуратно подстрижены, штатская одежда не изменила осанку, но не смотрелась чужеродной.

— Рассказывай, коммандер Фитцджеймс, как так случилось, что теперь ты обираешь честных людей?

— Что?! Орсон, ты спятил? И как ты здесь оказался, еще раз спрашиваю?

— Ты еще и имя помнишь? — Кренник остановил жестом набравшего в грудь воздуха для ответа Фитцджеймса. К сожалению, сделал это Кренник рукой с пистолетом, на который оба после этого и уставились. — Так мы не до чего не договоримся. Давай сядем и все обсудим.

— Хорошо. Только ствол убери, пожалуйста.

Между стеллажами была узкая дверь, через которую они вышли в самую обычную гостиную, равно не напоминавшую ни убранство корабля девятнадцатого века, ни космическую станцию. Кренник жестом предложил гостю сесть, оценивающе посмотрел на него и подошел к столику, на котором стояла початая бутылка виски. Фитцджеймс кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, хозяин налил обоим и сел в кресло. Выпили молча, Фитцджеймс со стоном схватился за кружащуюся голову:

— Ты что мне там вколол, Орсон?

— Успокоительное для психов.

— Для психов? — поднял брови Фитцджеймс. — И как оно сочетается с алкоголем?

— Помереть вроде не должен.

— «Вроде»? — он покачал головой, показывая, что думает о таких гарантиях.

— Джеймс, — негромко начал Кренник, — сколько тебе сейчас лет?

— Двести два года, — посомневавшись, все-таки сказал Фитцджеймс. — Если не учитывать, что я, возможно, на год старше, чем записано...

— Подожди, не заговаривай мне зубы. Вам же здесь не положено жить по двести лет и даже не седеть, так?

— Нет, — глухо ответил Фитцджеймс.

— Тогда каким образом ты еще жив, если тебе уже лет сто как минимум положено быть мертвым?

— А вот это, Орсон, ты мне скажи, чем вы нас таким накачали у себя?

— Да ничем, мы сами такое ели, пили и принимали. Подожди, у вас там весь экипаж, что ли, жив?

— Нет. Весь экипаж, как ты выражаешься, для начала до вас не добрался.

— Ты ведь меня понял.

— А из тех, кто все-таки добрался, жив только я. Теперь ты, Орсон. Как ты здесь оказался?

Кренник потер руками лицо.

— Вы смогли наладить постоянный портал от себя? — предположил Фитцджеймс.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — вздохнул Кренник. — А, к ситхам все, кому это может повредить! — Он одним махом опрокинул стакан. — Помнишь то место, где вас держали?

— Помню. Космическая станция, верно?

— Да, орбитальная боевая станция. Мы тестировали главное оружие на ней, суперлазер, когда открыли проход к вам, — Кренник опять вздохнул. — Мне удалось достроить ее, а потом Таркин...

— Тот человек, который охотился на Туунбака?

— Да, тот самый. Он выстрелил по планете, когда я на ней был. Практически по мне. От выстрела открылся портал, я упал в него и приземлился уже здесь. Раненый, без документов и денег, по крайней мере, таких, которые здесь приняли бы, без связи.

— А почему ты не попытался вернуться через портал?

— Потому что Звезда смерти никогда не проектировалась создавать порталы, она должна была уничтожать планеты. Мне некуда было возвращаться.

— Звезда смерти? Уничтожать планеты?

— Названия ваших кораблей означали «Мрак» и «Ужас», ты мне сам рассказывал.

— Но уничтожать планеты?

— Да. В принципе, у местных уже есть подходящее оружие.

— Можешь не рассказывать, я помню испытания первых бомб.

— Помнишь, значит? Джеймс, так как ты все-таки из бравого моряка превратился в того, кто отправляет людей умирать, да еще и грабит их?

— Орсон, о чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Компания «Аугора». Говорит о чем-нибудь?

— «Аугора»? Около года назад они наняли меня изобразить им богатого бездельника, послушать баечку и согласиться дать денег.

— Наняли?

— Всегда хотел стать актером.

— То есть эти ублюдки просто дали тебе денег, а потом взяли и отпустили с миром?

— Да, — Фитцджеймс недоуменно нахмурился. — Они все-таки послали ту лодку?

— О чем вы договорились с теми, кто приходил к тебе? И, кстати, кто приходил?

— Трое. Дэниэл из «Аугоры», Робинсон и тот русский, забыл, как зовут. Они запросили сто восемьдесят тысяч на лодку и экипаж, я должен быть потребовать у них сорок процентов, если они поднимут меньше сорока миллионов, и двадцать, если больше. Ты тоже пообещал им денег?

— Нет, это мне пообещали.

— Ты был в их экипаже?

— Да.

— Орсон, а ты-то как давно здесь? И когда ты успел послужить на подлодке?

— Я не служил на подлодках, меня взяли водолазом.

— Водолазом? А этому ты когда успел научиться?

— Пришлось вспомнить молодость. Не важно, «Аугора» послала с нами этого Дэниэла, они собирались натравить на нас грузин, как только всплывем с золотом.

— Серьезно? Они действительно собирались искать мифическую подлодку с золотом посреди Черного моря?

— Мы ее нашли.

— И золото подняли?

— И после того, как мы ее нашли, наша подлодка как-то удивительным образом сломалась. Ты был когда-нибудь на старых советских подлодках, Джеймс?

— Был. Так что с золотом?

— Оказалось, что их можно довольно долго чинить, прежде чем они пойдут по пизде. Мы бы, может, и всплыли бы, да только этот ваш Дэниэл начал подстрекать экипаж, а потом рассказал Робинсону о вашем хитром плане.

— Орсон, я уже сказал, что меня наняли так же, как и тебя. Если мы еще в Лондоне, могу показать контракт с театром, в котором работаю.

— Да хоть с блядским цирком! — прозвучало слишком громко.

На какое-то время оба умолкли. Потом Фитцджеймс забрал со столика бутылку и налил по второй.

— Что у вас там произошло?

— Да по пизде все пошло, — вздохнул Кренник и достал сигареты. Вытащил одну, протянул пачку собеседнику. — Робинсон спятил еще до этого, взял старую советскую подлодку и к ней — русских техников. Из них там английский полтора человека знало, а я с русскими раньше не работал, язык не успел выучить. Робинсон, мудак, радио еще разъебал. Мы переругались все, а потом полетел коленвал, только успели к подлодке с золотом дойти.

— Так все-таки дошли?

— Дошли, на свои головы. Забрали оттуда коленвал, пока обратно тащили, еще человек погиб. Потом выяснилось, что нам нельзя всплывать, потому что «Аугора» продала нас грузинам. Робинсон решил идти через каньон на дне, и плевать, что у нас всего оборудования — пиздец какой чуткий русский радист. Дэниэл этот ваш еще...

— Не мой.

— Не твой, хорошо. В общем, этот урод решил натравить нас друг на друга, а потом, когда мы все-таки ебнулись о стенку каньона и устроили себе пробоину, попытался закрыть нас в том отсеке. Короче, всплыть удалось только мне и одному русскому, пока до людей добрались, чуть не спятили. Я начал искать, кто нам все это устроил, вышел на контору и какого-то мистера Льюиса.

— И все это меньше чем за год. Орсон, мне кажется, золото вы все-таки достали.

— Что ты заладил про это золото?

Несколько секунд Фитцджеймс молча смотрел на него, потом наклонился ближе.

— Насчет блядского цирка ты был прав, как никогда, Орсон. У меня есть для тебя предложение, если ты не против снова вернуться на госслужбу.

— Я знал, что с тобой нечисто.

— Не настолько, — прикрыв глаза, покачал головой Фитцджеймс. — Наша разведка подозревает «Аугору» в гораздо более опасных вещах, чем ваша история с золотом.

— Разведка, Джеймс? Они тебя еще на органы не захотели разобрать?

— У меня есть, м-м-м, пути отступления на этот случай.

— И что? Ты, бессмертный, не стареющий человек, который в этом мире не может не быть на нелегальном положении, хочешь притащить меня в местную разведку, которая не может не проверить мое прошлое и не обнаружить, что до определенного момента меня просто не существовало?

— ...Да.

— Тебе не кажется, что после этого они могут захотеть разобрать на органы меня?

— Ты сам говорил, еще тогда, на станции — физиологически мы друг от друга не отличаемся, — Фитцджеймс наклонился еще ближе. — А если ты, кроме своей обиды на «Аугору», помнишь еще что-нибудь, из своего мира, то им тем более ты нужен будешь в целости.

— Какие у меня гарантии?

— Традиционно никаких. Но если ты смог поднять то золото со дна, сможешь и устроить себе их.

— Что у тебя с этим золотом? Нет, забудь. Если я все-таки помню что-нибудь из наших технологий, мне нужно знать, что над душой никаких таркинов стоять не будет.

— Совсем без таркинов не обещаю, сам понимаешь. Жаль, что ты не попался на глаза раньше, у нас была очень разумная мадам таркин.

— Я знал мадам Таркин еще у себя.

— Господи, он что, женат был?

— Да.

— Надеюсь, тот огромный черный киборг хоть не был?

— Слухи разные ходили.

— Ну, здесь, по крайней мере, таких нет.

— Кстати, как там ваша зверюга? Она же ведь так и сбежала тогда.

— Не узнавал. После того как мы вернулись в Англию, севернее шестьдесят шестой параллели я не был еще лет сто, а потом ходил на восток, а не на запад. Так что с моим предложением?

— Мне надо подумать. Как с тобой связаться, когда ты не мистер Льюис?

— Можешь прийти в Британский музей и попросить документы Королевского военно-морского флота за 1846 год. Долго думать будешь?

— Не очень. Не в последнюю очередь меня напрягает, что я похитил тебя средь бела дня в толпе, и сюда еще никто не ломится.

— У вас было иначе?

— С похищениями — да, — помрачнел Кренник.

— Если это твой дом, Орсон, — понизил голос Фитцджеймс, — то советую тебе избавиться от него, как только выставишь меня отсюда, и самому залечь где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Разберемся. Тебя подкинуть куда-нибудь?

— Как в прошлый раз? До Лондона, если мы не в нем.

— Хорошо. Пошли.

Небольшой сад вокруг дома выглядел запущенным. Фитцджеймс огляделся, прежде чем сесть в машину.

— Куда ты меня увез, кстати?

— Эбботс Лэнгли. Здесь раньше жил фотограф... Но ваши это и так узнают?

Фитцджеймс рассмеялся.

— Тебя Лэнгли так рассмешило, господин шпион?

— Нет, Орсон, ты меня домой почти привез.

— Домой?

— Я жил здесь, в детстве. Ну, не в этом доме, конечно.

— Шутишь?

— Ничуть. Прокатимся по окрестностям?

— Чтобы меня ваши быстрее поймали?

— Как скажешь.

Когда они подъезжали к пункту назначения, Кренник протянул Фитцджеймсу телефон.

— Это не мой.

— Твой я выкинул, сюда все скопировал.

Фитцджеймс напоказ вздохнул, но аппарат забрал.

— Не затягивай с решением, Орсон, ладно?

— Так хочется заставить меня работать?

— Тебе не к лицу гражданская жизнь.

— Мне не к лицу умирать раз в полгода. Я подумаю, Джеймс, я подумаю.


End file.
